In many instances, a wound is incurred on a body limb and requires a pressure bandage. Further, in some instances a body limb wound requires the utilization of a tourniquet to prevent excess flow of blood from the wound. Accordingly, a need exists for an assemblage which may be utilized to form an effective pressure bandage or, alternately, to define a tourniquet, if needed.
Examples of various forms of pressure bandages and tourniquet constructions, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,939, 3,885,560, 3,888,248 and 4,053,053. However, these previously known pressure bandage contructions are for the most part not constructed and packaged in a form enabling them to be applied in a manner substantially insuring sterile application to a wound. Further, some previously known bandage structures of this type also require a separate bandage wrapping strip in order to effect application of the pressure bandage to an associated wound in a pressure bandage-type situation and the utilization of a separate wrapping strip is sometimes difficult to effect by a single person and especially if that single person is also injured.